Sonja, an old friend of Lacus
by lia.minerva.58
Summary: Sonja aka Anna was Lacus' friend in school of art


SONJA Sturridge

Other Name:  
• Annabelle von Hammersmack  
• Princess Anna Of Scandinavia Kingdom  
Nick Name:  
• Nine Live Cat  
Genetic type: Coordinator  
Blood type: O  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
Birth Date: July 7, CE 57  
Age: 17-18  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color:  
• Black (Sonja)  
• Golden Blonde (Anna)  
Eye Color:  
• Deep Sky Blue  
Status: Killed In Action  
Love Interest: Karel Lewin / Karel Zala (Deceased)  
Family:  
• Julian von Hammersmack (Father)  
• Prince Nikias (Cousin)  
• Dominic Sturridge (Maternal Uncle)  
• King Hanson (Paternal Uncle)  
• King Hans (Grandfather)  
Nationality:  
• Kingdom of Scandinavia  
• PLANT  
Affiliation:  
• SPARTA Team 37  
• ZAFT  
• Trojan Fortress  
Rank:  
• Grey Uniform (ZAFT SPARTA Division Team 37)  
• Red Uniform (ZAFT)  
• FAITH (ZAFT)  
Mobile Weapon:  
• Mega Fighter  
• Onyx  
• Angelus

EARLY LIFE  
Sonja was born with name Annabelle, in Oslo, Scandinavia Kingdom's capital city, daughter of Julian, the second son of King Hans of Scandinavia Kingdom which is the first generation of coordinator in the royal family. When she was 2 months old, his father, Julian was expelled from the kingdom as a punishment for killing one of the maids in the palace. Julian decided to go to PLANT and stay there as civilian.  
When Anna was 12 years old, Julian insert Anna to an art music school and she became one of the best pianists. The school was also Lacus Clyne's school, daughter of Chairman Clyne, leader of ZAFT.  
One day Anna overhears Lacus who was singing in the classroom alone. Anna asks Lacus to become her singer to piano recital. Lacus shocked and then cried. That's because there are people who have never talked to her since she entered the school, probably because she's the daughter of Chairman Clyne. Then Lacus Anna accepted the offer, and indirectly the two of them become friends.  
After the tragedy of Junius Seven, Anna made a song called to remember the victims of Junius Seven as a final project in school and make Lacus as vocals and she plays the piano. But before that happens, Anna's father asked to return to Scandinavia and back into royalty. Anna had no other option but to join his father. Anna gave her song to Lacus and she promised to return to PLANT to sing with her.

In Scandinavia, Julian turned out to serve as crown prince by King Hans. But many lawmakers opposed with this, including Hanson, the eldest son of Hans. Anna believes that something bad will happen to her father. Sure enough, a few days after the coronation, her father and her uncle involved a fight. Anna saw her uncle holding a gun and points it to his father. Then, the guns broke and shoot Julian. Julian died instantly. Seeing his father was murdered, Anna hysterical. One of the Hanson's guards saw Anna and try to catch her. Anna can run, but the guard'sopened fire on Anna's neck. Anna fell helpless. Seeing Anna was seriously injured, the guard thought she was dead. Then they threw his body into a cliff. But they do not know that Anna is still alive and rescued by Prince Nikias, son of Hanson who already know the plan from the beginning.  
A week after the incident, the Kingdom of Scandinavia announced the death of Julian and Anna in a car accident and Anna's body was not found. This news reached the ears of Lacus and she was very sad. A few months later, Lacus decides to sing Anna's songs, not just to remember of the victims of Junius Seven, but also to Anna. Lacus really think Anna is dead.

JOINGING ZAFT  
In hiding place, Anna along with Nikias seeing Lacus singing on television. Nikias asked Anna to meet Lacus, but Anna refused. Anna does not want engage Lacus to her problem. Then Anna decided to return to PLANT and changed his name as Sonja Sturridge. Anna also changed his appearance by changing her hair color from blonde to black. In PLANT he lived with his maternal uncle, DOMINIC Sturridge.  
A year later, Sonja follows his uncle in the military by joining ZAFT. After 6 months, Sonja was elected to SPARTA program in teams 37 with Karel, Toma, Rhino, Carlos and Ilsa with Dominic as their instructor.


End file.
